


Adventures of a Young Villain

by SemiMythril



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Child Neglect, Dying slowly, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Minor Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Physical Abuse, Protective Siblings, also swearing, besides her sister, black hat better behave himself, coughing up blood, guess that makes her evil, heroes being dumb prejudice jerks, kids being assholes, not really explicit?, optimism is contagious, poor baby just wants someone to love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiMythril/pseuds/SemiMythril
Summary: They say it's never too early, nor too late, to become a villain. And what better than to start young and impressionable? After all, when the people fear you without second thought, it's only natural to sway to the side who supports you.Lilith had been born with power. It was something of a curse to her. Especially when that power threatens to kill you slowly from the inside out. Although forever optimistic, she hopes to at least make use of her gifts before time runs out. However that may be.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Adventures of a Young Villain

It was obvious the moment she was born that Lilith was special. And not in the oh-so-cheesy "all babies are special" kind of way. No, she was special because when she came out kicking and screaming, the discoloration had already been present. The deep purple color staining the tips of her fingers and toes, flushing her ears, and trailing down her spine had been all too obvious. They thought she had lacked oxygen. But through her time in the hospital, the color remained. No poking or prodding was changing a thing.

Olive remembered the day before her younger sister came home all too well. She had pressed her ear against the office door to the ob-gyn to listen to the conversation her parents told her to stay out of. It was muffled, but enough to paint the picture.

"Is there nothing else you can do? No healthy baby has purple skin," her mother spoke in a hushed, tired voice. 

"I'm sorry, but all signs point to her being completely fine. The discoloration is certainly an...odd disfiguration. But we are looking into possible answers as we speak."

The doctor sounded matter-of-factly. Although Olive wasn't sure whether it was about her sister's health or the research.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse our skepticism," her father added.

Olive didn't know what 'skeptakism' was.

"But we are just concerned problems will arise with our newest little girl. You say she's fine, but her skin...She can't be all fine. We just want to be prepared."

"We will contact you the moment we discover anything that could be related to her condition, but otherwise it would be best just to take her home now," the doctor continued. "There's nothing else to do here, and she shouldn't be raised in the hospital."

There was silence for a few moments, and Olive pressed her ear closer to try and hear them again. She was eventually met by the shuffling of chairs, and she knew they were getting up to leave.

"Alright. Thank you for your time, Dr. Marnes," she caught her mother say just as she scooted back over to her little chair outside, pretending not to have heard a thing.

The door opened not a second later. Her father held it open for the two ladies following him as they all exited the small office and entered the hallway.

"Come on, Olive," her mom spoke, smiling faintly at her daughter. "We're going to go get your sister now."

"I finally get to see her?" Olive spoke up innocently, feigning a look of surprise.

"Of course, darling. We're going to take her home now," she assured as Olive took her hand to walk next to her. She was already eight, and quite frankly, felt a bit too old to hold her mother's hand when she walked. But she wanted her mom to know that her little girl wasn't going anywhere. Since she seemed so concerned her sister was going to go.

Her mom pat her head as they walked to the nursery room, passing several closed doors of patients. She noted some yelling off to another room opposite of the hallway into the place where they kept all the babies. Some yelling, bit of screaming, a few...oh those were words dad said she wasn't supposed to hear or say. But it didn't seem like her parents noticed. They weren't being very attentive, were they? She would just have to be attentive for them, and she chose to not hear the naughty words coming from that room.

The sounds did stop after they entered the room where her sister was being kept, and when the door closed behind them. She could appreciate a quiet room for her new sister. Dr. Marnes was quick to bring over her sister from a little cradle that had the name 'Lilith' written on a card in the front. So that was her name? Her parents hadn't told her her name just in case she didn't come home. She liked that name.

"Here she is, Mr. and Mrs. Amberly," Dr. Marnes smiled as she handed the small child off to her mother.

Mrs. Amberly took her carefully in her arms, holding her just as she had done before. Olive watched curiously, studying her mother's arm positions, before tugging lightly on her mom's shirt.

"Hm? What is it, sweetie?"

"Can I hold her now? I didn't get to hold her when she was born," she chimed, not taking her eyes off of the tiny bundle of blankets above her.

Her parents exchanged glances for a moment, considering it. Then, her mom knelt down and carefully placed Lilith into her arms. Olive mimicked the position her mom was in to hold her and was surprised at how light her sister was.

"Be careful," her mom told her cautiously, but there wasn't any doubt behind her words.

She nodded as finally, _finally_ , she got to see her sister's face. The purple flush of her ears and fingers were visible through the opening left in the wrappings. They were brighter than she thought they'd be, and she didn't know why her parents were so concerned about it. They made her stand out. They made her more beautiful.

"Hi, Lilith," Olive mumbled to her new sister as she cradled the bundle close to her body. "I'm Olive. Your sister."

The adults around her watched their interaction carefully, and she was aware of this. So silently, less obviously, she added in her head, _And I'm going to take care of you. I promise. They think something is wrong with you, but there isn't. You're beautiful, ok? I'll remember to tell you, too._

"Olive, honey. Do you mind if I carry her to the car? You can sit with her in the back," her mother interrupted her silent pledge.

"Ok, mom," she agreed with an outwardly oblivious smile. But even handing Lilith back over to her mom, she continued to hold on to the feeling she had.

They all left the room after signing some quick paperwork, and by the time they reentered the hall, the yelling and screaming had stopped. Although Olive wasn't going to bother wondering what it was about, to begin with.

For the most part, she kept her eye on Lilith as they walked back to the car. She knew her parents and Dr. Marnes were conversing around her, but it wasn't about anything too important. So she didn't pay attention to it. Through the talking and even the idle noise of the hospital, Lilith stayed asleep. She had been asleep since she had been first removed from the nursery. It was kind of impressive for a baby to be able to sleep through all this. Usually, they scream and throw tantrums. Olive had seen her fair share of babies in the wild, after all.

Once they made it to the car, her parents took some extra time to strap Lilith into a baby seat in the back. She watched the way they did the buckles. The way they wrapped the seatbelts around her, and decidedly memorized how to do it, and thus undo it. In case she had to.

After they finished, Olive clambered into her seat next to the baby seat, taking not a moment to go back to peering in at her new sister. She was still asleep, little purple-tinted fingers twitching slightly against her chest. If it wasn't certain before, she was sure now. She wouldn't let anything hurt her little sister.

Oh, if only she knew how the world worked...

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent as I was toying with some potential villain ideas. I only recently found out about Villainous, despite it have been out for over 3 years, and I really love it. It's almost a shame I can't find too much recent about it. But that's what being a writer is for!
> 
> I apologize for this being a bit OOC as well. I had a hard time writing Demencia for some reason, as her insanity driven dialogue was difficult to replicate. But I digress.


End file.
